pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
CS-213 Galatine
The CS-123 Galatine is a Commonwealth 12-gauge pump-action shotgun by Wales-based Oxton & Co. Precision Arms. Fielded as the L212A1 replacement for the highly-outdated L74A1 in use by the Commonwealth Armed Forces, it is well-known and highly popular among soldiers due to its versatility and reliable performance in extreme hostile environments. The L212A2 is the Galatine's semi-automatic variant designed and intended for use by field Medics. __TOC__ Overview Design The CS-213 Galatine is a reversed-shotgun, meaning it loads its ammo from the top down via rudimentary "magazines", i.e. columns of caseless 12-gauge "shells" connected end-to-end that run along polymer spines that ride on top of the barrel. The entire shell of the Galatine sans its heatshield is made of a patented polymer laced with ballistic fibers and carbon nano-weave, so as to make it as sturdy as humanly possible while maintaining a light weight in combat. The shotgun's corrosion-proof internals are relatively simple and does not contain a lot of separate moving parts, allowing it to maintain its peak performance in the face of heavy weather and/or dirt. The magazine advances by means of a spring-loaded plate inside the spine, and has a catch to hold the shells firmly in place. A typical CS-213 magazine holds 6 AJAX shells, which can be reloaded by sliding more in with the catch held open and the plate pushed up, though a fully-depleted rack is often replaced with a fully-loaded one instead of the user going through the long shell-by-shell reload. Single shells can also be inserted directly into the chamber via the ejection port, by sliding the pump back to the rear of the heatshield (but not past it), loading the new round in, and then sliding the pump forward. Sights on the Galatine are fairly usual for a milspec shotgun, being composed of a ghost ring rear aperture and a front blade that glows white by default. A dual-mode (IR) flashlight is integrated to the weapon's fore and can be activated by a pressure switch embedded in the pump sleeve. The Galatine unjams downwards and has an integral brass deflector forward of the trigger guard. Ammunition The Galatine utilizes the now-standardized AJAX Combat Shotgun shells, all of which are compatible with the weapon's unusual loading system and magazine. Despite being dubbed "shells", these rounds are all caseless. While many of the AJAX shell types are fairly common in real life, there are several more unusual ones to behold such as the Medic's shells, which are clusters of mini-hypos containing various stabilizers and painkillers that can quickly revive an incapacitated ally in combat, and rounds that turn the shotgun into a quasi-flamethrower. Additionally, while the CS-213 uses specialized magazines and ammo, regular 2 3⁄4 shells can be fired normally if loaded directly into its chamber. Variants CS-213 Medic= rounds, so as to limit the user's capacity for unnecessary damage while still allowing them to defend themselves in combat. Trying to load more specialized munitions into the Medic variant will not guarantee safe operation, and firing rounds with it can cause the chamber to explode.}} |-|CS-213 Scout= Trivia *In Arthurian Legends, 'Galatine' is the name of the sword given to Sir Gawain by the Lady of the Lake. It is referred to as the "Shadow to Excalibur's light". *Previous designs of the Galatine were aesthetically similar to its current self, though with some technical differences such as a forward pump like that of the NeoStead 2000, and a much shorter receiver block.